Steamlands Arena
'Steamlands III '''is an unnoficial Nitrome Game made by an colaboration of Mixlix and formerly Ortt. Story Initial Cutscene A character wakes up in a dark room, on a bed, with amnesia. He finds a small computer over a table, where he reads on the screen: "Sorry Simor, after the last battle yesterday, you got punched in the face and had amnesia... by the way, your shotgun is behind you. The next battle begins in 3 hours". Then Simor picks the shotgun and checks how is it, then goes to the door. In-Game Playing as Simor, you go through a corridor with a light on the end. After you pass by it, you enter an area called "Training Field" and a voice is heard: "Oh, here you are! I am your coach. Since you lost your memory last night, i must train you again". The screen fades and then simor appears on a place called "Arena". A voice is heard: "And here is Simor! I hope you are ready to fight. This is your first adversary: John!". Then a text appears: W, A, S, D to move. Z to jump and X to shoot. Then the fight begins. ''More will be added latter Gameplay Steamlands Arena has a very different engine from the basic Steamlands. The game works firstly as a platforming game, but you must fight many chracters in a "Fight" HUD. Diferent from Steamlands, you do not control a tank, but a chracter and you can earn and equip new items, such as sets and weapons. However, the game enviorment and art is still Steamlands based, and some areas have weapons that were previously used by the tanks. There are also enemies and characters. Enemies have a small life and can appear many times in a single place, but characters have larger health and deal more damage, and they also have an Fight HUD for combat, and they give it's set when beated. Another engine the game has are the Achievements the game has. There are 46 unlockable achievements, 3 of them being secret and 3 being medals. Team War Mode At the main menu, there's a diferent mode of playing the game, called Team Wars. Clicking it will show match options, like bot number (options are 2, 4, 6 and 8), characters (all characters player has unlocked) and their team (red and blue). You can choose the number of bots to be in the match, time of the match, their team and characters. For example, a blue team Simon and a red team Awesome Ninja. Above the bots' head will be it's name, health bar and team color. Then the player will choose the match time (from one minute to 20), and the place the match will be. once everything is decided, the player can play the match. Character List Main article: Steamlands III character List There is an total of 25 characters with different habilities. Each character has a Hat, a Suit and a Weapon. The hat and suit are clothes that are purely cosmetic. Each weapon has different atributes (some don't) based on the shotgun. For example, the Rusty Minigun, is faster than the shotgun, but does less damage. As the player advances throught the game, better weapons appear to be used. Many cameos from nitrome and different games do appear. Controls Trivia *Different from Steamlands II, the game is not based on an real event that ocurred. *The shield is a feature that is activated when crouching. It blocks almost all attacks for a limited time. This feature is based on Chaos Faction 2's shield. *Mostly, the controls are based on Cave Story and a character is cameoed from it. Category:Stories Category:Ortt Category:Mixlix Category:Games Category:Arena Category:Steamlands